onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Use of Literary Techniques in One Piece
Page deleting habits Because of the bad habit that this wikia has created, which is called deleting every small but good pages, I really hope no one will come over here and mark this for deletion. I swear, it's fucking annoy now so instead of marking it for deletion, why don't anyone of you expand this page? And no I did'nt create this page to get back on those people as it seems to be the impression, I created because I think it's a good idea to set this up. Joekido 04:24, May 19, 2010 (UTC) :Not to be a wet blanket but I kinda have to disagree with this page. Kinda should have stated so right away when you asked in the forum here. However, when you started a related topic in Arlong Park, I didn't exactly think it was needed especially with some of the responses in the discussion. I apparently was wrong. :First, for the other deletions, they were deleted in accordance to the standard process. There was a discussion and for a long time, nobody defended them. So it was assumed that there was a consensus that they should be deleted. Whining about them being deleted when they could have been defended in the long time before they were deleted, is kinda immature I guess. :Second, for this page, if the related discussion on Arlong Park didn't reveal something about such page, those points are gonna be brought up here. Now I know there were some real jerks in that discussion, but some of their points and the points of some others kinda show a flaw in the creation of this page. There is the language barrier between Japanese and English. There is finding meaning in certain areas. There is also understanding what such literary techniques are and finding them. There is essentially alot there. :Third, I know that this page was inspired by a similar page in the Lost wikia, however such a page in another wikia shouldn't really be the reason for such a page in this wikia. Like what's been said in the Arlong Park discussion, both Lost and One Piece are two different separate things. Lost is a hit series with all sorts of symbolism that requires alot of deep thought and patience. One Piece is an anime manga series that has some deep ideas but doesn't necessarily require them to enjoy the story. In essence, both series can't exactly have similar pages due to the core basis of each. :I understand the good faith that was created for this page so I won't delete the page right away even when asked to. However, in order for this page to survive, there is gonna be some real work needed. :#Strong enough argument for it to be on the wikia cause it's not something that people would commonly look for in a wikia based on a pirate anime manga. :#Refinement cause when compared to the Lost wikia's, it looks really bad if not depressing. Some real planning is needed. :*Research and experts to work on such a page cause part of this is the type of subject regular otaku aren't capable of. Mugiwara Franky 09:13, May 19, 2010 (UTC) BTW, what is your member name in Arlong Park? Just wondering. Anyway yeah, that was why I delinked them so we can have one full page but if there is one thing in the page to be deleted then delete them, just don't delete whole page. And I do hope one day Oda gets really deep. Joekido 09:18, May 19, 2010 (UTC) :Leo D IlfKaiser. Don't really participate much. Just relatively joined AP recently. I just did so in order to look at spoilers and stuff since you can't if you're not a member. :For the page itself, personally, the whole page just doesn't look it would pass. However, I'll leave that to the opinion of others. If the whole page does get marked for deletion and gets deleted, please don't call it a bad habit or anything like that, it's just protocol. The more things are done around, the less I seem to find work on other than deletion. It sometimes feels like I only serve the wikia as a janitor so it would be nice to not whine about what the janitor does.Mugiwara Franky 09:33, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Notice I can only do some or a little more but please don't wait on me, feel free to add list in each subject Just don't slap the word "delete" on the page Joekido 08:42, May 19, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not sure it being slapped with delete is something that can be avoided especially with the subject of the article. If someone does slap it on, there will have to some pretty good arguments to defend it in the corresponding discussion.Mugiwara Franky 09:15, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Very pleased I'm very pleased to see this back on the wikia. Joekido 08:22, May 14, 2011 (UTC) You should make an article about sails now. SeaTerror 18:22, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Category:Deleted Article Talk Pages